villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Hornets (Regular)
The Regular-Hornets (not confused with the robot species) are yellow normal like Hornets, usually being the only Hornets, that Zurg uses in his fights. The Regular Hornets are secondary villains in the television series, "Buzz Lightyear of Star Command", and secondary players in the villains wars. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War First Match Upon his arrival on the new universe, Zurg establishes his new empire, creating the Hornets in the process. The Hornets, that Zurg had created, was a test weapon against new threats. That test would soon come to practice, when Zygon and his armanda of droids invade Planet Z. However, before they would target the enemy, Zygon cuts off them in pieces. The Battle Of Space Later, Zurg rebuilds the Regular-Hornets and sends them to repair the damage of the planet, after it's previous encounters with Thrax and Mok Swagger. Zurg then makes a new enemy, as the Drej Queen and her fleet start the war against Zurg's forces. Warp Darkmatter leads the ground assault, as he sends Zurg's Regular-Hornets to deal with the Drej fleet. Athough some of them were destroyed by the enemies' weapons, the remaim Hornets, manage to take out several Drej soldiers and air crafts. Seeing his chance, Zurg activates the Ominid ray weapon, that annihilates both the Drej Queen and her army, leaving Zurg, the winner of the war. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two First Encounter with the Decepticons While patrolling space, along with the Regular-Hornets and the Big-Hornets, to make sure that no one will stand against Zurg's rule, Warp Darkmatter is soon confronted by two Decepticon warriors, Lugnut and Blitzwing, violating the air conditions. Seeing their actions, Warp Darkmatter orders their defeat by the Hornets. However, the Decepticons easily wipe out the Hornets, without any difficulty. As for Darkmatter, he retreats to Planet Z, seeing that he is outmatched. Vs Queen Vexus The Hornets are later seen, assisting Warhok, Gantu and Gravitina, in the fight, against Queen Vexus. When Vexus unleashes her alien armanda, some Regular Hornets attempt to stop them with their fire weapons. It is unknown if they were destroyed by the alien armanda or they are still alive, after the battle ends. Defeat by a Martial Artist Later, the Utrom Shredder arrives on Planet Z, on purpose to calim Zurg's technologies for his own reasons. Zurg then orders his Hornets to attack the ninja warrior. However, their attacks were backfired, as the Shredder deflects the Hornets fire and sends it back to them, destorying them. Zurg then sends another Hornets to deal with the Shredder, only to be torn apart by the martial artist's hand-sais. When Baxter Stockman, Ch'rell's henchman, approaches then scientist chamber, the Brain Pods, Zurg's scientists, attempt to stop them, by sending another horde of Hornets. However, they are easily obliterated by Stockman's technology weapons. Although the Brain Pods, Zurg's scientists, attempt to leave from Zurg's Tower, they are stopped by a destroyed Hornet, that suddenly blocks their path, knocking them off. Assisting Warp Darkmatter...Again Wanting to impresss Warmonga, Warp Darkmatter offers to Zurg to take out Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, in his lair, while taking with him some Regural Hornets of Zurg. When Darkmatter arrives on Megatron's lair, he finds only Starscream, another Decepticon of Megatron. Seeing him as an easy target, Darkmatter orders the Hornets to kill the Decepticon. However, they are easily obliterated by the Decepticon's fire weapons. As for Darkmatter, he is forced to retreat, when Megatron arrives to assist Starscream. The Battle on Planet Z When Megatron and his Decepticon warriors launch a full attack on Planet Z, Zurg sends the Regural-Hornets to stop Megatron at once. Megatron, however, destroys them without any big effort, leaving Zurg to deal with his enemy personally. Despite that Zurg is overwhelmed, during the battle, he is miraculously a victor of the war, when Starscream, one of Megatrons' Decepticons, turns traitor and kills Megatron with a clock bomb, in which he activated prior to the battle. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three First Defeat to the Mutants When the third war starts, another alien threat enters Zurg's weakened empire, wanting to claim it for their own, the Mutants of Denebria. Zurg then sends the Regular-Hornets to stop the air forces of the mutants, but arrive too late, to be destroyed by the enemies' weapons. Zurg, however, wins the day, as he unleashes the Mega-Hornet on them, forcing them to retreat from the planet. Zurg's Visualization Later, the Hornets are seen in Zurg's Visualization, when he adresses his speech to the Space Conference, a meeting of several alien species. When Zurg explains, through images of a projector, that all of the allen species must surrender to his territory and become slaves of his empire, the Regular-Hornets can be seen, torturing several mind-less drones of Zurg. Although, NOS-4-A2 express his disgust over Zurg's ideology, he is silenced by the space warlord, reminding him that he is a henchman of him. The meeting ends with other issues to deal with. An Undesirable Change While patrolling on Planet Z, some Regular-Hornets fell as a prey to NOS-4-A2's bite, and turned into vampire monsters, who obey NOS-4-A2. Using the newly transformed Vampire-Hornets, he makes his way to Zurg's commander center, where he confronts the evil empreror personally. There, he orders his arrest by his Vampire-Hornets, only to escape from their claws. However, Zurg is forced to retreat from the commander center, allowing the Mutants of Denebria, NOS-4-2's secret allies, to strike, again, on Planet Z. Second Fight with the Mutants As for the remain Regular-Hornets, they remain at Zurg's side. Upon Zurg's retreat from the commander center of the planet, the Mutants of Denebria, informed from NOS-4-A2, begin their second invasion on Planet Z. When the Mutants approach closely to the planet's ground, Warp Darkmatter and the Regular Hornets attempt to stop them at any cost. However, the Regular-Hornets are easy pawns to Slush Head and Crita, destroying them one by one. When the Mutants make their way to Zurg's chamber, Zurg sends his remain Regular Hornets to stop the Mutants at once. However, they are no match against the Mutants' advanced weapons. Even more, Skeletor blasts off the door controls, cutting the supply of the Hornets off. As for Zurg and Warp Darkmatter, they are forced to retreat from Planet Z, leaving Flogg to search the entire space for Zurg. Disney Villains War Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Three Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Toy Story / Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command Villains Category:Robots Category:Hornets Category:Minion Category:Henchmen Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Zurg's Empire Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Dr. Doom's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:The Space Conference Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Mok Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Villains war Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Villains War Category:The Skeleton King's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Hades' Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Darkseid's and Thanos's Alliance in Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:"Disney Villains" in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains